


Push My Limits

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [29]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Dan Howell, Bratty Dan Howell, DDLG, Daddy!Phil Lester, Dom Phil Lester, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Degradation, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, babyboy!dan howell, clear consent, ddlb, dom!Phil, established rules, mild bondage, mild restraints, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: The sight he was greeted with shocked him slightly; he wasn't prepared for a nearly naked Dan on the couch with his long fingers around his cock. After all the frustration earlier in the day the sight before him aroused him faster than he thought possible, while frustrating him at the same time since Dan was breaking one of his rules right in front of him.~*~*~aka the fic where (sub) dan pushes (daddy) phil's buttons as far as to break the rules to see what kind of punishment he can get from phil.





	Push My Limits

Sometimes the world didn't know just how much Dan liked to play the rules that were established around him. He liked to push the boundaries, like a rubber band; he'd tug and tug on the walls of the band, pushing to get as much as he could before it snapped.

No one knew this side of Dan better than Phil. Phil had a love/hate relationship with the way Dan pushed boundaries because he knew that Dan was working towards something; Dan always wanted Phil to snap.

Once in a while Dan would build Phil up, build and build and build, knowing that it would either piss him off far enough to snap or Dan would inevitably break a rule to get what he wanted.

The rules Phil had set forth between them were genuinely not hard to follow: neither got off without the other, Dan was not to be seen by anyone but Phil in any of their outfits, Dan must complete all of his daily chores, and other such similar around the house things. Their DDLB lifestyle didn't usually extend outside their flat, minus the days Phil was punishing Dan with things that tested his self-control or could end in mild embarrassment.

Last week Dan had been uncharacteristically good with his behaviour, enough to make Phil slightly suspicious, so as this week started Phil was watching out.

He was greeting Monday morning with a bare chested, boxer clad Dan bringing him coffee in bed, sitting down on his lap as he held out the cup of coffee.

"Morning, Daddy," Dan drawled in his morning voice as Phil accepted the cup of coffee.

"G'morning babyboy," Phil yawned back with a smile before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Any plans for the day?" Dan asked after sipping his own tea, gazing deep into Phil's sleepy blue eyes.

"Nothing that I know of, just another day at home," Phil replied after finishing up his cup of coffee, smiling shyly as he realised how fast he finished it.

He sat the mug on the bedside table so he could lay back down, putting his hands behind his head to prop it up slightly, admiring his boyfriend on top of him.

"Was there anything you wanted to do today, Dan?" Phil asked, giving Dan the chance for them to do damn near anything at all he wanted to do.

Dan shrugged softly as he sipped his tea, "I dunno. Kinda wanna cuddle all day, to be honest."

"You can have all the cuddles you want as long as you get all your chores done today," Phil replied with a smile, moving his hands to Dan's hips, "you can split it up however you want but you know you have to get them done."

Dan nodded softly, setting his own tea mug down as he lay down on top of Phil, resting his head on Phil's chest.

They lay together peacefully for a long moment, Dan relishing in Phil's warmth as he stayed cozied up to his boyfriend. They stayed like that for the majority of their Monday, each getting up once in a while, for the loo, Dan to do his chores, or for food throughout the day. It was calm enough that Phil was still a little suspicious of what kind of game Dan was playing.

Tuesday was a little more like normal, normal being a day where he lived with a loud, rule-pushing boy.

It started when a bare chested Dan wandered into the lounge with loose-hanging sweatpants, hanging low enough on his hips to show off the purple lace panties he was wearing underneath.

Phil's jaw nearly hit the ground as he stared at his lover, half in awe of how beautiful the sight in front of him was and half at how daring Dan was being.

"What are you wearing?" Phil shout whispered at Dan, not sure of how in control he could be of his voice at the moment.

"What? Don't you like it, Daddy?" Dan asked as he turned to face Phil, popping his hip out slightly to flaunt his curves.

"I do like it, I fucking love it," Phil answered, in control of his voice as he spoke, "I was just – unprepared."

"It's just for you, Daddy," Dan whispered softly, turning back around to set up their Xbox for streaming, making sure to pop his ass out as he bent over, giving Phil a full view through the sweatpants.

Phil laid his head back on the couch cushion, knowing this was going to be a long day if Dan kept this up.

Dan sat all the way on the other side of the couch, leaving Phil confused as to why he was so far away. He sat straight up, crossing his legs underneath him as he changed his mind from Netflix to Halo 3.

"You don't mind, right?" Dan asked Phil softly, asking permission before he launched the game.

"Go for it," Phil answered, lost in his own thoughts for a long moment.

The rest of the afternoon proceed as so, Dan avoiding Phil's touch during while he played. It was frustrating Phil to no end and Dan knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'm going to the office," Phil grumbled, walking away from the lounge towards the office, "and don't forget the rules," he added very softly, knowing that Dan was playing some kind of game with him.

Phil stayed in the office for his own long time, finally getting around to editing a leftover video they had filmed as a "just in case" for the days where they wanted to put up content, but either Dan was too marked or fucked out from the previous night for them do be able to do anything.

He was adding a few finishing touches when Dan wandered into their office, now in only the lace. He said nothing as he plopped himself down on the couch behind Phil, watching for a moment before letting out a breathy sigh.

Phil didn't acknowledge Dan just yet, knowing if he looked at Dan he'd be too distracted to ever get this done. He stayed focused on the screen until he heard Dan's breathy sigh, a sound reminding him of when Dan was starting to touch himself.

"One second and I'm all yours babyboy," Phil cooed softly, unsure if Dan was playing a game with him or not.

"Mhmm," Dan drawled softly, palming himself through the lace, touching himself just enough to get in trouble but he wasn't going to get very far other than teasing himself with the itty-bit of friction he created.

"You better not be playing around back there," Phil scolded softly as he heard gentle movement behind him, growing curious as to what Dan was doing.

"And what if I am?" Dan questioned, trying to keep his voice steady as his breathing grew slightly rougher as he moved his hand slightly faster.

"You know what happens," Phil reminded gently, not breaking his eyes from the screen as he saved the video he was working on.

"But I've been so good lately," Dan teased, pulling the lace down to expose his painfully hard cock.

"That doesn't excuse you breaking the rules, baby," Phil reminded gently as he shut the computer down, spinning around in his desk chair to face Dan.

The sight he was greeted with shocked him slightly; he wasn't prepared for a nearly naked Dan on the couch with his long fingers around his cock. After all the frustration earlier in the day the sight before him aroused him faster than he thought possible, while frustrating him at the same time since Dan was breaking one of his rules right in front of him.

"What kind of game are you playing here, Daniel?" Phil asked, grabbing both of Dan's wrists so he couldn't continue his ministrations.

"Nothing," Dan lied, batting his eyelashes in false innocence.

"Bullshit," Phil countered, standing up from his desk chair and pulling Dan up with him, pushing him along to the bedroom.

"Tell me, Daniel, what kind of game have you been playing with me today?" Phil questioned again, already starting to figure out what his lover wanted from him.

"I just wanna play," Dan answered playfully, looking up at Phil as he was pushed down onto their bed.

"You know all you have to do is ask, babyboy," Phil replied, turning to their box of sex toys, planning out what he wanted to do with Dan.

"You're too gentle when I ask for playtime," Dan mumbled softly, finally starting to let on to Phil what he really was after.

"So what you really wanted was for Daddy to be rougher with you?" Phil asked, listening for Dan to verbalise what he wanted.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan answered, using his full voice to give Phil his full consent to being even rougher with him than they'd previously established.

"Safe word still applies," Phil reminded him, letting his lover know he'd agreed to this as he finished digging through the box of toys.

"So, why were you behaving so well this past week?" Phil asked as he moved to the foot of the bed, setting all the toys down at his feet.

"Trying to find the way to bring the idea to you, and I figured if I was good we'd talk about it better and then a new idea came to me instead," Dan answered, mumbling softly as he tried to explain himself.

"Interesting thinking, Daniel," Phil said as he kneeled onto the bed, positioning himself between Dan's thighs, gazing down at him as he solidified into his dominant persona.

"Please touch me," Dan begged softly as he looked up at Phil, reaching his arms up to grasp for his lover.

"Do you deserve it?" Phil asked, swatting Dan's hands away and pushing them back down to the bed, "What have you done to deserve it?"

"I've been a good boy, Daddy. I've been such a good boy," Dan whimpered back, trying to cant his hips upwards for any kind of friction.

"Well, you have been good. Up until today," Phil thought out-loud, pushing Dan's hips back down to the duvet, "today you started pushing my buttons, as far as to touching yourself – right in front of me, no less – which you know is one hundred percent against the rules."

Dan gazed up at Phil as he fully submitted to the elder, nodding softly in admittance to breaking the rule.

"Remember the safety system?" Phil asked, his long fingers wrapped around Dan's slender wrists.

Dan nodded slowly, looking deep into Phil's eyes, "Yes, Daddy."

"Repeat the system back to me," Phil commanded softly, not committing to his plans until he was sure Dan knew his own limits.

"Red is hard stop, no more. Yellow is slow down, don't do more but I like it. Green means I'm as good as can be," Dan recited back meticulously, showing Phil that he understood.

"Good boy," Phil cooed softly as he gently let go of Dan's wrists, "Now, I need you in the bedroom – keep that lace on – and I'll meet you there in 5. You've already broken enough rules, today so you know what I need of you. Got it?"

Dan nodded again as he sat up off the lounger, getting up and taking off at a near sprint to his/their bedroom. Usually they shared Phil's but tonight was a no window and plenty of toys night, which was exactly what Dan's room was set up for. Once he was in his room, he pulled out their box of toys, leaving it right against the wardrobe before jumping onto the bed, lying out on his back with his hands fisting the duvet. Phil was giving in; did he need to continue to be bad?

Phil stripped himself down to his boxers, dropping his clothes off in his own room before he sauntered towards Dan's room, his plans coming together into coherent thought in his head.

As he walked into the room, he was greeted with just what he expected: Dan still breaking rules.

"Daniel!" Phil scolded as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it was he watched the boy on the bed.

Dan's hand instantly left his cock, a soft whimper escaping his lips as the loss of contact before mumbling a soft "sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Tsk tsk, babyboy, you can't even follow the simplest of rules," Phil chided as he stepped towards the box of toys Dan had so thoughtfully left out for him.

Dan watched with wide eyes as Phil bent over into the box, wondering what he'd pull out first.

"Guess we'll have to teach you not to touch," Phil added as he pulled out a pair of cuffs, a cock ring, one of their special remote control toys, and a leather paddle.

Dan gulped softly as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation; he was in for a wild ride tonight.

"Lay out on your stomach, arms up at the headboard," Phil commanded sweetly, almost too sweet for the situation they were currently in, "colour?" he added softly to ensure Dan was okay with his plans so far.

"So very green," Dan breathed out as he rolled over onto his stomach and moved his arms upwards, gasping loudly at the pressure the new position put on his aching cock as he grabbed onto the hooks they'd installed specifically for the cuffs Phil had pulled out.

Phil moved himself so he was straddling Dan's hips, sitting softly on the younger to secure the cuffs, tightening them to the marked notch; the one Dan had previously tested to be the perfect amount of restraint and pain without chance of breaking his thin wrists.

"Tug," Phil ordered softly, watching the younger squirm slightly under him.

Dan did as he was told, tugging on the restraints to prove they were secure yet also harmless.

"What a good little slut," Phil cooed as he lifted himself off of Dan and moved to stand at the end of the bed. "Now, for your near awful behaviour today, here's my plan for you."

Phil spoke softly has he moved around the room, reaching for an item he'd forgotten during his initial dig: a blindfold.

"First, spanking," Phil started softly as he moved to secure the soft blindfold over Dan's eyes, knowing exactly where to put it so the younger couldn't see anything around him, "and after that, we're playing with your new toy, and I'll edge you – three, maybe four, times – and then finally, I'll fuck you. And only when I fuck you do you get to cum, got it?"

"Yes Daddy," Dan whined out softly, squirming for friction as Phil's words went straight to his cock.

"Stop that," Phil called as he tapped the paddle against Dan's bare ass, just hard enough to get his point across, "Now, how many do you think you deserve?"

Dan thought for a quick moment, knowing that if he guessed too low Phil would likely near triple the number, so it was best to guess high, "Thirty, Daddy."

"Hmm, thirty seems high, how about 25?" Phil asked rhetorically, knowing he wouldn't give Dan another option unless he called red at the number.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan agreed softly, bracing himself against his restraints as he knew if he squirmed Phil would either start over or raise the number.

Phil rubbed his free left hand over Dan's smooth, bare, ass, caressing it softly before he began his rhythm. Three hits on the left, one on both, three hits on the right, with Dan counting out loud each hit.

"22," Dan panted out as they reached the end, his breathing heavy and ragged at each hit went straight to his cock. He knew damn well that if the ring wasn't on he would have came already and he silently cursed Phil for knowing that about him.

"23, 24, 25," Dan finished counting out, nearly unable to catch his breath as Phil finished with the paddle. He heard it fall somewhere across the room before he felt both of Phil's hands massaging his shoulders, relaxing his body down from being so close to his high.

"You did so well, babyboy," Phil cooed softly as he massaged Dan's shoulders, his fingers lingering close to his neck as he worked. He soon reached up and undid the clasps for the restraints, letting Dan's arms relax for a moment before the next round started. Phil was punishing him, sure, but he didn't want to leave his lover with permanent muscle damage.

"Colour?" Phil asked as he climbed off the bed, going back to his little pile of toys to use on Dan.

"Green," Dan breathed out softly, stretching his arms across his body for a moment before rolling onto his stomach and holding his arms back up. He hadn't particularly been instructed, but he knew what was coming next.

"Such a good little slut," Phil cooed softly as he reattached the cuffs to Dan's wrists, making sure Dan was nice and secure before standing at the end of the bed, his eyes trailing up and down the younger's toned body.

He reached his hands down, twirling the cock ring around in his fingers before securing it onto Dan's half-hard (in this moment) cock, chuckling softly at the small whimper that escaped his lips.

"Now, Dan," Phil started as he picked up the little toy off the floor, coating it in a generous amount of lube as he spoke, "what was my plan for you again?"

"You're gonna use the new toy on me and bring me the edge a few times. If I'm good I get to cum after you say I can," Dan spoke slowly, keeping his words clear as all of his senses seemed heightened. He couldn't see anything, but it was like he was hyperaware of Phil's presence, knowing exactly where it was in the room at moment just by the sounds he could pick up on.

"Good boy," Phil cooed softly before he pressed the toy to Dan's entrance, ever so gently working it into him fully aware the younger liked the burn of a bit of a stretch.

Dan bit his lip to hold back a moan at the tantalising mixture of pleasure and pain that was coursing through him, unsure how much noise he was allowed to make.

Phil watched Dan grow fully hard as he pushed the toy all the way to his prostate, letting it sit like it was designed to. A sly smile was wide across his face as he held the remote to it in his free hand.

"Daddy can I make noise?" Dan asked ever so softly, his voice just above a whisper.

"All the noise you want, babyboy. You just can't cum," Phil replied, proud of Dan for actually asking.

Dan nodded, silently thanking every higher power he could think of that he was allowed to make noise through this adventure. He tugged lightly on the restraints, his body growing desperate with need as the anticipation drove him wild. Both he and Phil knew what game Phil was playing, and he secretly loved it just as much as he hated it.

Phil chuckled softly to himself as he watched the younger squirm, watching his body writhe with the anticipation of what was to come. After what he deemed to be long enough torture, he pressed the little button on the remote control, turning the toy on at quite the brutal pace to start out at.

"Ah, ah, Daddy," Dan moaned out, his hips bucking up into nothing as the toy buzzed right against his prostate, driving him equally elated and mad at the same time as it oh so quickly built him up.

Phil palmed himself gently as he watched the younger boy, knowing that the sensory deprivation mixed with the pace of the toy would bring Dan to the edge rather quickly, and part of him really wanted to see how long Dan could really last.

Dan was one of those people that could cum in half the time when there was a blindfold in play. There was something so erotic and beautiful about losing one sense to focus on the pleasure coursing through his body. He could hear the hum of the toy, Phil's ragged breathing from the end of the bed, the loud gasps and moans that escaped his lips – it was all so overwhelming it drove him wild.

Could being the operative word in the scene though seeing as Phil had that cock ring fastened tight and he wasn't going to tip that edge anytime soon, not with Phil's careful watch.

With another loud whimper of "Daddy" and a buck of his hips, the toy was turned off. It couldn't tell if he loved or hated having the toy off, love because he could breath and his body could settle down, hate because he was so so so very close to teetering that precipice and achieving orgasm but Phil had stopped any and all stimulation for the time being.

"That's one, babyboy," Phil cooed as he played with the toy in his hands. He couldn't lie to himself; it was taking all of his self-control not to ravish Dan right then and there. He was beautiful; tied up and blissed out with nothing to do but succumb to pleasure.

"More," Dan whimpered out softly, his body literally aching for more than just the toy sitting deep inside him. The anticipation of each round was almost worse than the orgasm denial, it made him jittery and crazed, yet it gave him the best highs, to have literally no control over the situation at hand.

"Oh how eager you are," Phil purred as he ran his fingers down Dan's bare torso, letting his fingertips caress the hairless beauty of the younger as he relished in the soft gasps his touches created.

Before Dan could really comprehend what was happening, the toy was buzzing again. It wasn't as aggressive this time, but still enough to send Dan's hips bucking up with great force as a moan rippled from his chest.

He'd barely come down from his first almost-high as Phil brought him right back to the edge, teetering him there with the complete knowledge of his actions.

Phil let out his own moan as he watched his lover, entranced by beautifully blissed out his face was. Dan's body seemed to move on its own accord, desperately searching for any kind of relief for his achingly hard cock.

Dan babbled incoherently as his brain clouded over. He was all kinds of lost in his subspace as Phil controlled the toy, slowly turning its vibrations higher and higher until it was maxed out and Dan was damn near convulsing with pleasure.

Phil let the toy run for another 45 seconds before shutting it off, watching Dan's body react for any sign that he was going a little too far.

Once the toy was off, Dan's body went completely lax against the duvet, his breathing ragged and heavy as he was again thrown the wrong way of the precipice of pleasure; he was right there, he wanted it - no, he needed it, yet here Phil was, taking that pleasure away from him.

"You're doing so well," Phil cooed softly as he massaged at Dan's hips, knowing Dan was slipping deeper and deeper into his subspace at these events, "One more and then I'll take the ring off and have you for myself and then we're done for tonight."

Dan nodded slowly, listening for anything and everything around the room. The clock in the hallway was a little too loud, the birds outside the window a little too loud, his skin a little too hot as the fan had been turned off, everything was not enough yet too much at the same time and part of him couldn't get enough of it.

Once Dan's breathing had slowed down to as close to normal as it was going to get, Phil brushed the soft brown curls from his forehead and asked softly, "colour?"

"Green," Dan answered softly, giving a small smile to the direction he heard Phil's voice come from.

"Ready for the last one?" Phil added as he gripped the toy a little tighter, knowing Dan had the power if he wanted to stop them after just the two.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan said, his muscles tensing in anticipation as he thought he was going to be waiting for Phil to find the right time to turn the toy on. He was wrong, Phil gave him everything right away, turning it up to just under the highest setting.

Dan's hips bucked up instantly, his body thrashing around harder than the last round where he so desperately craved the release that was building and building within him. It took no time at all to bring him right back to that edge of climax, as this kind of edging was happening a little faster than some nights' scenes.

Phil palmed himself hard as he watched the younger on the bed. It was an unspoken secret between them that Dan had found out long ago, but Phil could cum untouched just watching Dan get pleased. He needed to relieve a little of his own pressure, but pinched at the base of his own painfully hard cock to wean off any approaching orgasm. He didn't want to cum before Dan this time as he'd promised he would take the younger after this round with the toy.

Dan tugged hard on the restraints as his hips thrashed around the bed, he was right there, right fucking there, but he couldn't have it. He couldn't reach that orgasm he so desperately craved. And Phil knew it, Phil knew and was keeping him there for the fun of it.

It was slowly becoming too much, the safety colour dancing at the tip of his tongue as he was teetering between pleasure and pain at the denial.

Just before he could speak, as if Phil read his mind, the toy was off and swiftly removed from his body, leaving the younger uncomfortably empty but overwhelmingly relieved.

The blindfold was damp with tears he didn't know had escaped mixed with his sweat from the pure exertion of the scene they were playing out. His body ached, but in a good way as he knew he'd remember this for days and maybe not act out for two weeks - and they weren't even done yet.

Phil tossed the toy in the little "to be washed" bucket they had at the door and moved so he was sitting on Dan's hips, reaching up to undo the cuffs around Dan's wrists. He helped ease Dan's arms back down and massaged at his shoulders to relieve the build up of acid from the tension he'd put on his shoulders.

Dan wasn't the best at articulating how much he liked certain things, but Phil's care during play was one of his favourite things. As much as he would enjoy Phil nearly abusing him for the pure pleasure he got from pain, the care to massage his shoulders or rub his ass after spankings also showed that there was a high level of care involved and it wasn't pure abuse or anger - which he was secretly very scared of.

"You've been such a good boy, I'll give you a few choices since you took your punishment so, so well," Phil cooed softly as his hands continued to massage at Dan's shoulders, "first, you can choose between blindfold on or off. then, either i can eat you out, you can ride me, i can take you on your back, or i can use my mouth to blow your brains out," As he spoke his lips had moved closer and closer to Dan's ear, his voice a sultry whisper by the last option which sent a shiver down Dan's spine.

Dan thought for a moment, each option sounding like the best one, until he decided on one, "Ride you with the blindfold on, Daddy," he whispered ever so softly, his voice nearly trembling as he was so overwhelmed.

"As you wish, babyboy," Phil cooed softly as he climbed off of Dan, gently manoeuvring him around so that he was sitting on Phil's hips while he replaced the spot of lying on the duvet.

With a practised ease and no hesitation, Dan lifted himself up and using his hand to guide him, lowered himself down on Phil's cock. Once he bottomed out, he sat still for a moment, adjusting to feeling so perfectly full.

"Oh shit, don't move yet babyboy," Phil gasped, his hands flying up from the duvet to release Dan's cock from the ring, undoing the fasteners so he could slide it off with ease.

Dan let out a whimper as he was finally released, accidentally having forgot about the device in the excitement of getting to ride Phil.

"At your pace babyboy, for taking your punishment so well. All you, as long as you don't cum before me," Phil cooed, tossing the ring towards the wash bucket so his hands were free to hold onto Dan's hips.

Phil held on tight to Dan's hips, letting the younger bounce himself. Dan's head fell back as he Phil's cock hit right on his abused prostate with every movement. He could hear the sound of his skin hitting the elder's while their combined moans filled the room, sending goosebumps across his skin. The pure eroticism of not having his sight made it that much harder not to cum before Phil.

As Dan's movements grew more and more erratic, Phil bucked his hips up to meet Dan's, knowing that Dan wasn't going to last much longer but to be fair he certainly wasn't either.

"Ah, ahh, Daddy, close," Dan whimpered softly as his head fell forward, both of his hands braced against Phil's chest as he worked to hold himself up.

"Me too, baby, almost there," Phil moaned out softly, his head pushing back against his pillow as his body tightened and his own rhythm grew more sporadic, no longer matching Dan's as he chased his own high.

Both boys became lost in chasing their own highs, Dan bringing a hand down to his own cock, holding on tight at the base to ensure he didn't cum before Phil. He'd been so good through his whole punishment that he didn't want to ruin it now - he knew that his punishment for that would probably involve not cumming for a week.

With a few more bucks of his hips, Phil came - he came long and hard and without warning, his own hips stilling as Dan continued to bounce.

"Ah, fuck, Dan," Phil moaned out as he came, his muscles falling weak under his lover, "cum for me," he added as he brought his hand up, wrapping his long fingers around Dan's painfully hard cock to bring him over that edge.

Within seconds after Phil gave permission, Dan was cumming, his vision shooting white as he came long and hard, white hot ribbons shooting out across Phil's chest. All of his movements stop as he lost control, collapsing against his lover as he finished his high.

Phil gave himself a count to 45 before he lifted Dan off of him, ever so gently pulling out and laying the younger next to him on the duvet, laying him out on his back as he slipped off the bed to the bathroom.

He grabbed a warm washrag and brought it back to their bedroom, ever so gently washing Dan down of the sweat and cum on his body before it could dry down and make him uncomfortable. Once both he and Dan were cleaned off, he put a clean pair of boxers onto Dan along with a pair for himself and scooped Dan into his arms, carrying Dan to his bedroom since Dan's duvet was currently a mess.

He tucked them both in under the duvet, laying Dan's head across his chest to keep them cuddled up tight until Dan woke back up.

Dan wasn't sure how long he was out, but he did remember experiencing one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. His eyelashes fluttered against Phil's chest as he woke back up, his arms tightening around Phil's chest as he was so deep in his subspace as he was scared of losing his Daddy.

"Daddy," Dan purred softly, letting his eyes fall shut again as he realised what good care Phil had taken of him.

"You're awake, babyboy," Phil stated softly, running his fingers ever so softly through Dan's fluffy hair.

Dan nodded gently, his cheek rubbing against Phil's chest, while a gentle purr rumbled through his body, completely content to be held like Phil.

"How do you feel?" Phil asked as he kept playing with Dan's hair, knowing he'd probably fall back asleep any minute now, this time cause he wanted to rather than his body passing out.

"Sore, sleepy, happy," Dan mumbled against Phil's chest, his brain fuzzing out as he grew more and more tired under Phil's touch.

"Do you need anything before bed?" Phil cooed softly, untangling his fingers from Dan's hair to tighten his hold around Dan.

"Not before bed, Daddy. But, Daddy?" Dan asked softly, looking up to Phil without lifting his head from Phil's chest.

"What is it?" Phil replied softly, tilting his head to meet Dan's eyes.

"Can we have pancakes in the morning?" Dan asked softly, his eyes doe like and wider than usual as he asked.

"You did so well for me tonight that we can have pancakes in the morning," Phil answered with a sweet smile, unable to say no to Dan when he was like this.

"Thank you, Daddy," Dan mumbled against Phil's chest, pressing a soft kiss to the skin near his lips before he yawned wide.

"Go to sleep baby, I won't let you go. Rest up," Phil cooed softly as he gave Dan a gentle squeeze, pulling the duvet a little higher up on them.

"I love you, Phil," Dan mumbled right before he fell asleep, comfortable and cozy against his lover as he finally gave in to the sleep his body so desperately craved.

"I love you too, Dan," Phil cooed back though he knew Dan was already asleep, pressing his face into his own pillow as he joined the younger in sleep, giving into how exhausted he was.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, hit me up on twitter (@martha22jean) and let me know what you think about this series or if you have any plot requests. dms are always open!! i love feedback!!! please let me know how i can improve!!


End file.
